This invention relates to chairs and, in particular, to attractive, durable chairs intended for mass production and institutional use in a variety of specific configurations.
Conventional chairs intended for mass production and institutional use are the result of compromise. The size, the rake of the seat, and the slope of the back are presumably selected with regard to persons of average height, weight, build and personal preference. Once installed, in a theater, for example, the same chair successively accommodates a large number of people of widely different physical and psychological make-up and is bound to be less than ideal for many of them.
The design of conventional chairs is generally a compromise in the further respect that it is based on meeting a specific end-use objective; for example, a chair may have a writing arm, the design objective being a chair for use in classrooms, or it may have ordinary arm rests or no arm rests, depending on the purpose. The same basic design often serves limited purposes, so that each purpose necessitates a separate design.